The Complete Series 6
The Complete Series 6, previously The Complete Sixth Series is a UK/Australian DVD featuring all twenty-six sixth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 2007 UK 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 UK Join Thomas, together with his friends old and new in every episode from Series 6. The engines work together when there is a competition for the 'Most Beautiful Station' on the Island of Sodor. Meanwhile Percy has a sticky encounter with a chocolate factory and Jack meets exciting new friends whilst working at the Quarry! 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 UK Join Thomas, together with his friends old and new in every episode from Series 6. The engines work together when there is a competition for the 'Most Beautiful Station' on the Island of Sodor. Meanwhile, Percy has a sticky encounter with a chocolate factory and Jack meets exciting new friends whilst working at the Quarry! AUS All aboard for this special edition of the Complete 6th Series of Thomas & Friends™. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection. Episodes # No Sleep for Cranky # Salty's Secret # Harvey to the Rescue # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry # The Fogman # Jack Jumps In # A Friend in Need # It's Only Snow # Twin Trouble # The World's Strongest Engine # Scaredy Engines # Percy and the Haunted Mine # Middle Engine # James and the Red Balloon # Jack Frost # Gordon Takes a Tumble # Percy's Chocolate Crunch # Buffer Bother # Toby Had a Little Lamb # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak # Thomas the Jet Engine # Edward the Very Useful Engine # Dunkin Duncan # Rusty Saves the Day # Faulty Whistles Trivia * Because the episodes are in production order, No Sleep for Cranky comes before Salty's Secret and Harvey to the Rescue, so viewers would not know who Salty and Harvey are. * On the back sleeve of the 2Entertain release, some episodes have alternative titles: ** It's Only Snow is called "Trouble for Thomas" which also happens to be the name of a story book based on said episode. ** Buffer Bother is called "Bill and Ben's Excellent Adventure." ** Jack Jumps In is called "Jack goes to Work." ** Thomas the Jet Engine is listed using the American title, "Thomas and the Jet Engine." * The 2Entertain release plays the closing theme in the main menu. * This is the first complete series DVD in Australia to feature its own interactive menus instead of copying those of the UK release. * The Australian DVD features this series in fullscreen as opposed to its original widescreen format. * The 2012 DVD cover features an image from the eleventh series episode, Thomas Sets Sail. * The 1997 HiT Entertainment logo is shown at the start of the first release of the UK DVD. * The main menu on the 2Entertain release opens with scenes from Jack Jumps In, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and No Sleep for Cranky. Goofs * The Macrovision Quality Protection logo is on the cover of the UK version, even though the company has been defunct as of early 2007. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Complete Series 1-10 * The Complete Series Five and Series Six Double Pack Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Complete Series Releases